Computer users can access many resources including user discussion forums over an expansive international network of computer networks known as the Internet (WWW is a graphical sub-network of the Internet) or through private networks. When users access forums, they may post questions or answers to questions asked by other users. Generally, there is a delay of a few hours to a few days or more in a response to a posted question or answer. The forum users must continually return to the forum website (or site in the case of a private network) and search the forum for responses since the user has no way of knowing when or if a response has been posted. This can be a very time consuming process. Often the user forgets to check for many days, so the user then has very many responses to read through.